


The Puppet Master

by cherry_blossom712



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dream In Prison, Dream SMP Ensemble Angst, Dream in Prison is one of my favorite things to write about <3, Its 4 am and I am bored pog, Polyamorous Dream SMP Ensemble, Post-Exile Arc on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Exile Arc on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Villain!Dream, im trying my best xD, more tags will be added, pain?, puppetmaster, sleep deprived author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_blossom712/pseuds/cherry_blossom712
Summary: But for now, Dream sat, leaning against the cold obsidian wall and chuckled. He flexed his fingers infront on his face to admire the strings.Oh how the mightly have fallen. But once you are all the way at the bottom of the ladder, there was only one way to go: up. And that was exactly what Dream was going to do.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationships - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	The Puppet Master

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo I'm not sure exactly where I am going with this but I am going to trust the process xD
> 
> Please leave comments! It really motivates me to write. I love reading them!
> 
> Thats all for now, make sure to see end notes!

It all started when Dream managed to steal Tommy's disc. A bright red string had appeared wrapped around Dream's index finger. It seemed so transparent yet so solid. It never got in the way of anything either. Dream wasn't exactly sure why it had appeared, or better yet; what it was connected to. Dream remembers he had met up with Tommy and Tubbo the day after he received the string. He was peacefully farming some wheat next to the community house. What was strange is that Tommy and Tubbo couldn't see the string. He even held his hand up, confused. Tommy just sweared at him and called him strange. But what was really strange was the fact that Tommy had strings coming from his wrists as well. One dark green one was connected to Tubbo and vise versa but with red. But Tubbo and Tommy had a LOT of strings. About three strings on each finger of both of Tommy's hands. In fact, three of them lead to chests, two of them lead to Dreams enderchest; Cat and Mellohi. They were some of the brightest strings. It was all very interesting to Dream. He figured he should take advantage of it.

More and more strings connected to him gradually- never items; only people. However the strings Dream had were different than the ones everyone else had. He wasn't really _emotionally_ attatched to the people conneceted to him. And it seemed that Dream was the only one who knew about the strings as well. But because of this, Dream knew how to control the thin peices of see through fabric. He would pull a string here, maybe pulling a string there, it all depended on how well the server was running.

However, some of the strings had knots littered everywhere. Mostly on a sunset-orange colored string and a baby blue string; Sapnap and George. The strings were faded- even. More faded than the others at least. Dream had purposefully done this, so he could keep his best friends safe. He had to be professional. He couldn't let people use his strings against him. Sure, Sapnap and George hated him now. But it would all be worth it in the end. **Right?**

It was December. The number of strings have quadrupled since he first got them. It was overwhelming, but Dream could handle it. Once in a while one string he wanted to be perfect would get knotted. So he had to go through and untangle everything. It happened quite often. Now that there was so many, they entangled with eachother. Dream would have to go through and neatly pick them apart. For instance; Dream's bright red string and multocolored black and white one started to intertwine when Tommy was in exile. Dream couldn't have this happen, so he had to go through and stop all communication between the two. That was nice about the strings; he always knew what people were up to and who they interacted with the most.

The orange and blue one now have started to fray. They were tucked away from all of the pretty, bright, multicolored array of strings. Knots in those two strings have been added almost every two weeks, the color was fading in them. Instead of Dream keeping them perfect like all the other ones, they sat collecting dust it almost seemed. Dream was just waiting for the moment to come where they snap. 

But Dream also had strings that thrived. He had favorites; like the hot pink one, the fiery red one, the black and white one, and the dark green one. They were so entertaining to pull. These strings glowed. They were still transparent but they emitted light. Dream thought they were pretty. He had lost a few strings too; one that was originally a soft, warm yellow turned into a mud brown and snapped. Wilbur had died. One that was originally a bright, sky blue turned mud brown and snapped. Schlatt had died. But Dream didn't mind- so far it was all coming to plan.

Until January 20th came. So far, things were going well. Dream had the discs and Tubbo and Tommy were right where Dream needed them. Until his diamond blue string stirred. Something was about to happen, wasn't it? Suddenly almost every string on his fingers started to fray. Dream's face twisted into shock as Punz and almost the entire server had entered the underground base. 

**_No!_ **

No, this couldn't be happening, right? All his work! Everything is going down the drain. 

Dream had been cornered. All of his stuff (Which were all named _Nightmare_ ) had been stuffed down a dug up hole. Suddenly, a blade of an axe met his skin and Dream went out without a sound. After that; an arrow peirced his heart. He gasped and clutched his chest before disappearing once again. Then his own crossbow was held up to his chest. But a certain string that had been gone for a while now flickered back to life for a few seconds- a pretty sky blue one. _Schlatt_. That's right! He had a revival book.

Dream was ultimatley able to stop his own demise. But was stuffed into a dark, tight enclosed box. He started to drown in the strings. He was barely able to keep his head up to breathe. It was all so overwhelimg. All of them frayed and knotted up. A few have completely snapped. Not because they were dead, but because they simply were free from Dream's control. Dream wanted so badly to try and pick through the strings and reorganize them. Or better yet, cut them. 

A month? Dream was pretty sure it had been a little over a month. Dream only has a few strings now. 

Two months. Only three strings still glowed bright. the others have all snapped or faded in color; still somewhat attatched. He was miserable. 

A little over two months and still, only 3 strings glowed. His multicolored black and white one, a hot pink one, and a red one. However the red one quickly snapped when Tommy came to visit the second time. Poor kid. Trapped with his manipulator and beaten to a pulp in the prison. Tommy had doubted Dreams abilities. Was it four days in? He wasn't exactly sure. But Dream brought Tommy back and the string was retatched. A little knot in the center, but nothing he couldn't fix. A warm yellow string flickered into place before quickly disappearing again. Wilbur. Dream was going to bring back Wilbur.

But for now, Dream sat, leaning against the cold obsidian wall and chuckled. He flexed his fingers infront on his face to admire the strings. 

How the mightly have fallen. But once you are all the way at the bottom of the ladder, there was only one way to go: up. And that was exactly what Dream was going to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave Kudos as well as comments! They really motivate me to write :)
> 
> Suggestions for future writings?
> 
> I ate pudding while I wrote this :3 
> 
> Twitter: @Gracie_Rosebush
> 
> Bye for now! <3


End file.
